


All The Way To New York City

by Doomedheros



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a song, College Student!Magnus, Farmer!Alec, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros
Summary: 2 of ‘Cow Series’





	All The Way To New York City

白天的时光并不难熬。

农场里永远有干不完的活儿，而大学的论文写起来也总是没有尽头。

然而当太阳落山，当所有的霓虹灯亮起，那些在平日里被埋藏得如同矮人宝藏般深邃的念头便纷纷从地下破土而出。

 

Michelle站在她整洁干燥的围栏里嚼着饲料，对蹲在她面前托着下巴自言自语的Alec不理不睬。

头顶那一束乳白色的灯光在Alec身下投下了一个可怜的影子。

手机被Alec捏在手里转来转去，当它忽然震动了一下，Alec连忙点开屏幕却发现只是广告邮件。

他失望而大声地叹了口气。

“我知道我们昨天刚刚发过短信，但我想听他的声音，想看他的笑容……上帝啊，我觉得等不到周末我就会被这种感觉逼疯的……”

 _等不到明天我就会被你逼疯的。_ Michelle实实在在地翻了个白眼。

幸运的是，在Alec再次叹气前，Magnus发来的短信终于送达。

【嗨，在做什么？】

Alec跳了起来。他捧着手机如同手捧圣经，稳稳地靠在栅栏上给Magnus写回信。

【正在想你。】

当短信已送达的提示出现，Alec忽然有些后悔。他不想Magnus认为他是那种肉麻又黏人的家伙。可惜事实上他就是这样的人啊……Alec把手机半塞进牛仔裤的口袋，两只手掌搓了搓自己已经很红的脸。

Magnus的回信差不多在他收到的几秒钟内就发了回来。

【你现在一个人吗？】

Alec不懂Magnus为什么这样问，不过他还是诚实地回答了他和Michelle在一起。

接着，Alec的手机响起了视频通话的铃声。

他惊喜地险些把手指按到挂断键上去。

“嘿。”

Alec不想承认，但是他的声音有一丝兴奋的颤抖。

“嘿，晚上好。”

手机屏幕上显出了Magnus的脸，还有他背后一大片米色的甘菊图案的墙纸。他已经回到了宿舍里，带着依然精致的妆容坐在床铺上。

Alec忘记了讲话，他盯着屏幕中的Magnus，目光在他朝思暮想的脸庞上巡礼。

而Magnus也丝毫不介意他们之间仿佛按了静音的通话，他微笑着任由Alec的视线在自己脸上一遍遍地来回。

直到Michelle在后面仿佛嫌弃地叫了一声。

“哦嗨，Michelle，你也晚上好啊。”

Magnus挥了挥手 ，希望Alec背后的Michelle可以看到。

Michelle回了他一个响亮的鼻音。

“Magnus，你今天过得怎么样？”

Alec总算找回了自己讲话的能力。

他低下头不好意思地笑起来，眼角被他的笑容挤出了一点可爱的褶皱。

“我今天上课的时候被教授点了名字。”

Magnus对着Alec噘起了嘴。

“为什么？”

“我在他提问的时候走神了。”Magnus的语气忽然切换到了一种超出Alec预期的缓慢和性感，“因为我在想你……我根本停不下来想你……”

对此，Alec几乎要被心中膨胀成一团的甜蜜吞噬。

他想要把Magnus藏在自己的怀抱里，他想要握着Magnus的手亲吻他的薄唇，他想要现在就能去到Magnus身边。

“我也……一直在想你……不过这里只有Michelle对我表示不满。”

Magnus在视频中发出了断断续续的笑声。

Alec发现Magnus将手机移远了一些，画面从只有Magnus的脸变得更加完整了一些，他可以看到Magnus腰以上的部分了。

接着，Magnus解开了衬衫领口的两颗纽扣。

 _哇哦。_ Alec睁大了眼睛，甚至忘记了人类是需要眨眼的。

他察觉Magnus还解开了他的腰带，但手机的摄像头只让他看到了一点点离开了原位的腰带尾端，至于Magnus此刻下身是什么样，Alec只能凭借想象。

而当Magnus解开了衬衫的全部扣子，Alec终于明白他想要做什么。

“Mag、Magnus！我……我不能让Michelle看这个！”

“那你还在等什么？”

Magnus笑起来，然后无声地做了个“去你房间”的口型。

Alce飞快地在Michelle的白眼中逃回了自己的卧室。

 

Alec穿过农场赶往他的房间的途中，Magnus只能看到不断晃动的屏幕，大部分时间它漆黑一片，偶尔随着Alec的动作，他的球鞋和一些草地会出镜。

坐在自己床上的Magnus放松地向后靠去，背抵着床头的立柱。他一手轻揉着肩膀上Alec在那里留下的已经变成紫红色的吻痕，另一只则伸进裤子里握住了已经半勃起的阴茎。

他自认不是嗜好性爱的人，可现在只要想到Alec，他就饥渴得连自己都不敢置信。

这感觉对他来说完全是崭新的。

没过多久，他看到手机屏幕又亮了起来。Alec已经进到了房间里，镜头的左下角出现了他带着一些汗水的脸。

“路上没遇到什么麻烦吧？我可不想看你绊倒在自己的裤子里。”

Magnus坏心眼地关心道。

Alec还在大口的喘着气，他在进入房间后就脱掉了T恤，结实的肌肉占满了手机屏幕。

Magnus的手还在身上四处游走，不断刺激着Alec的视觉感官。

他清了清喉咙，“Alexander，这几天你有想着我自慰过吗？”

“……是的。”

Magnus的双眼半闭起来，Alec和他一样都想要彼此的事实让他完全硬了。

他看到Alec那边的画面突然变黑并伴随着一声巨响，Magnus猜测是Alec不小心把手机掉在了地板上。

不出所料，很快Alec就带着不自然的红晕捡起了手机，重新固定在床头柜上。

“Magnus，我看不到你的……”

Alec没有说完，但Magnus知道他要说的是什么。

“就这样，Alexander，就这样……我会告诉你的……”

Magnus深深地呼吸，扯掉了早就仅仅是挂在脚腕上的长裤。

此前在胸口流连的那只手这会儿也探到了身下。

“我在操自己，Alexsander，两根手指……唔嗯……好想念你的手，你可以进到更深处……你硬了吗，Alec？”

他听到Alec低声骂了句脏话，然后躲进了摄像头的死角。

Magnus忍不住笑起来，他的小牛仔害羞了。

他又调侃了几句，但没多久他就没办法集中精神去说什么了。

 

在Alec急促的呼吸声里，Magnus射了出来，一大半沾到了他的手机屏幕。而这时，Alec的脸重新出现在镜头里，那让Magnus觉得自己其实射在了Alec的脸上。

他没有告诉Alec，自己偷偷享受了一会儿如此情色的Alec的脸，才在穿好衣服后抽了面巾纸把屏幕擦干净。

 

从高潮中平复下来的Alec正打算说点什么，忽然他听到Magnus那边传来了开门的声音。

Magnus的室友回来了。

Magnus立刻把手机拿到了床边，屏幕正对着窗口。Alec透过Magnus的窗子可以看到那里的月亮。

Magnus的室友问他怎么这么早就回了宿舍。这边的Alec紧紧闭着嘴，哪怕他就算正常呼吸也不会被Magnus的室友听到。

“恭喜你获得‘成功打扰室友和他男朋友视频做爱’的荣誉头衔。”

他听到Magnus这么说到。

紧接着，Magnus的室友尖叫着破门而出的声音就传了过来。

“所以……男朋友哈？”

Alec在Magnus回到视频中时问。他的心跳不可控地越跳越快。

Magnus在镜头里挑了挑眉。

“显然你在操我的时候可没有怀疑过自己的性别。”

Alec一愣，然后捂着脸哈哈大笑起来。

他被前所未有的满足感包裹着，就像身体被巨大的却看不见的肥皂泡托着，飘上了半空。

 

他们又开心地聊了些别的，直到Magnus昏昏欲睡时，Alec才不得不主动说晚安。

“真想能早点见到你……”

Magnus闭着眼呢喃。

“很快了，我星期五就能到你学校去。”

“好……”

Magnus的呼吸已经变得很轻。

“晚安，my love。”

Alec眷恋地抚摸着屏幕上Magnus的睡脸，在手指的滑动中挂断了视频通话。

 

去往Magnus学校的路途比Alec设想的要艰辛得多。

他的背包并没有Magnus去农场时带的那么夸张，但即便是为了搭配他高大的身材，它也着实有些超出尺寸了。Alec不得不在进地铁时一次次地对被他挡住去路的人说着抱歉。

然后，他就在这不迭的道歉声中错过了指示牌，继而坐反了方向。

当他终于发现事情不对时，他已经快要到达这个城市的另一头了。

Alec在慌乱中下了车，心中充满了想要给Magnus打电话让他来接自己的冲动。不过，他最终还是忍住了。Magnus今天有课要上，他可不想自己再次成为Magnus被教授特别对待的理由。

他定好方向，重新上路。

可惜，在他终于顺利地从正确的地铁站下车登上前往Magnus学校所在地的公交车时，他又一次在只有两个线路可选的车站坐错了车。

见鬼，他认为自己是识字的这件事难道只是一个幻觉吗？

Alec觉得自己就像迷失在了茂密丛林中的一头牛。

不过，他想，能够见到Magnus，一切都是值得的。

 

千辛万苦，他总算站在了Magnus学校的大门前。

Alec抵达的时间距离午休还有一小会儿，于是他决定在学院门前的长椅上等Magnus 下课。

城市里的阳光看上去远没有农场上充足，在林立的教学楼和不远处更高的写字楼之间，Alec几乎没有发现一整块完整的阳光。

这儿的空气里一直夹杂着各种各样的人造香气和工业产品的味道，Alec皱了皱鼻子，他相当不喜欢。Magnus也用香水，但Alec觉得他的味道和这些都非常不一样。

Alec坐在椅子上，他的大背包躺在他脚边。他看着匆匆走过的人群，心想，他估计成为不了这个城市的一份子。

但这是Magnus生活的地方，他可以努力适应。

大约十分钟之后，学院的正门开始有学生陆陆续续背着书包或夹着几页纸走出来。

Alec“嗖”地站起身，接着便意识到他不是在课堂上，不需要为了下课铃而激动。他有些尴尬地对自己笑了笑，不过很快那个笑容就变成了即将可以见到Magnus的喜悦的微笑。

Alec给一对端着午饭走过来的情侣让出了长椅，他拎着背包走到了一棵足以把他完完全全遮挡住的橡树下面站定，在荫凉里等待着Magnus。

在这个有着数百万人口的城市里，Alec仍发现Magnus是如此的光彩夺目，如此的与众不同。

他今天穿了件看起来相当柔软的深蓝色长袖衬衫，取代最常出现的黑色皮裤的是条白色的牛仔裤。Magnus手里拿着几本不算厚的书从右侧的偏梯走下来。那是能够刻意避开其他学生的路，他依旧有些不太合群，但在Alec眼中，Magnus就好像走在星光大道的红毯上，万众瞩目。

然后，Magnus停住了。

Alec看到有一个打扮时髦的男生叫住了Magnus。对方手里的书有一本和Magnus的颜色看上去一样，所以Alec猜测他们大概是同学。

时髦的男生手舞足蹈地对Magnus说着什么，Alec能看到Magnus的嘴角始终带着笑容。

好吧，这稍微让他有点不舒服不过还没那么糟。

_因为，总是会有更糟的等在后面。_

Alec不知道发生了什么，他只看到Magnus忽然凑近了那个男生的脸，似乎是亲了上去。

他再一次无法呼吸，但这次是感觉不好的那一种。

亲吻是这个城市里的独特礼仪吗。Alec浑浑噩噩地想着。

他想转过身，或者至少移开视线，但他根本不能控制自己的身体。他看着Magnus过了很久才向后退开，拍了拍那个男生的肩膀后继续沿着楼梯走下来。

Alec知道自己应该迎上去给Magnus一个拥抱，但他不受控制的身体依旧什么也做不了。

 

他可能误会了什么。

Magnus所说的男朋友，大概是“可以上床、其他免谈”并且这个头衔下可以依附很多人的那种？

 

Magnus觉得用“煎熬”来形容他今天上午的课程真是再合适不过。

他的必修课代理教授一直在拿他的眼妆做文章，而他又不能真的冲上讲台揍断他的肋骨。

更多的煎熬是在Alec给他发了一条“我到纽约了”的短信之后。他巴不得有什么魔法能把整个教室都蒸发掉，这样他就能名正言顺地去见他的男朋友。

Magnus对着他的教科书笑了起来。他喜欢这个称呼，男朋友。

在他过去的感情关系中，从没有人让他想过要使用这个词去定义对方。就算和别人谈起，他也只会说对方的名字或者在他记不得对方确切的名字时就用“那个谁”代替。反正也没人真的关心他在和谁上床这件事。

但Alec不同。他被Alec的外表吸引，更为Alec的内在着迷。

Magnus认为原本抱着打发无聊时间而到农场去做社会实践报告这件事，是他这辈子做过的最正确的决定。

他做出了全班最优秀的实践报告，并且，他还得到了一个男朋友。

当他看着Alec的眼睛，他甚至想到了“永恒”与“不朽”……

 

Magnus走下楼梯的第一时间就看到了站在树下的Alec，他感觉自己根本无法好好管理自己的表情，它现在一定是蠢到极点的傻笑。

他快步走到Alec面前，在想要给他一个问好吻的时候，Magnus发现Alec的表情不自然地一片空白。

Magnus轻抚上Alec的脸颊，他的皮肤不再似他记忆中那么火热，而是带着一丝纽约城里随处可见的冰冷。那是Magnus不喜欢这里人的一大原因，他们时尚、优雅、精明，却缺少了Alec身上最吸引他的那份纯真与热情。

“My little cowboy，发生什么事了吗？”

“没，没有。”Alec几乎不去直视他的眼睛。

这不禁让Magnus怀疑他们又回到了上个星期五之前的那个时间点上，而他和Alec之间什么都没有发生过。

他的眉头皱了起来。

前天晚上他们在视频通话里还好好的，Magnus不知道在一天之中发生了什么会让Alec看上去如此的难过。

“你的样子看上去可不像是没事。是Michelle怎么了吗？”

Alec的目光依旧在躲避。他摇了摇头。

Magnus没辙了。

“你真的不想说吗？”

Alec咬紧了下唇。

“好吧……”Magnus短促地叹了口气，重新换上了他最明亮的笑容，“那我们先去吃午饭。我下午还有一节必须出席的课，不吃点东西我估计撑不下来——”

“Magnus，我……得回去了。”

Magnus愣住了。

“可是，你才刚到不是吗？”

“对……我……我就是想回去了。”

Magnus感觉一阵刺痛从自己的左胸口蔓延到了四肢和眼底。

他完全不明白是什么事情让Alec看上去如此的愤怒和沮丧，他甚至不知道这事情是不是与自己有关。他只想到他今天的煎熬大概并没结束，也许他这辈子的煎熬才刚刚开始……

Magnus望着Alec的脸想要看出些什么，但最后仍以失败告终。

他也变得有些生气。他把手从Alec的脸上收回来，抱着手肘横在胸前。蓝色的丝质衬衫被他压出了不漂亮的皱纹。

“好吧，Alec，我会放你走的。但在这之前，告诉我原因。”

“没什么原——”

“你知道你骗不了我！至少让我知道他妈的到底是哪里出了问题！”

Alec似乎是被他吓到了，他的脸色变得更苍白。不过至少他终于肯抬眼看Magnus了。

Alec深吸了一口气，又缓缓地呼出来，好像这事儿需要耗费他全部的勇气。

“我看到你亲了一个男孩。”

说完，Alec整个人都泄了气。

“我亲了个……什么？”

Magnus的气愤消失不见，因为他现在完全被弄蒙了。

“你听见了。”

“对……但我下了课就直接到你面前了。”

“就在刚才，在楼梯上，我看到你亲了一个看上去像偶像歌手的男生。”

Magnus忽然抓住了关键。

“你是说，Simon？”

Alec开始搅动手指，他这会儿已经变得更加委屈。

“我不想知道他是谁……好了，可以让我走了吧……”

“上帝啊……”Magnus哭笑不得，他拉住Alec的手，把他纠缠在一块儿的指头分开，和自己的手指交握起来。这简直是Magnus经历过的最荒唐的误会。

“Alexander，我今天没亲任何人，哦，我刚才是想亲你来着。不过，Simon这事你真的看错了。我只是在帮他找隐形眼镜。”

Alec有些怀疑地皱了皱眉，但他没有挣开Magnus的手。

“隐形眼镜？”

Magnus点点头，“是的，”想起那个麻烦精Simon就忍不住翻白眼，“他在给我讲Jace这个星期六的演唱会已经准备得多么多么完美，还要我带你一起去看，顺便一提Jace才是真正的偶像歌手，然后他的一枚隐形眼镜就从他那没什么用的眼睛里掉了出来。所以，我只是帮他在他的蠢脸上找隐形眼镜……”Magnus看着脸上终于有了血色并且正在渐渐变红的Alec，忍不住大笑，“你怎么会觉得我在亲他？”

“那个角度看上去……”

Magnus觉得Alec头顶在冒烟。而他决定再加一把柴火。

“更何况，Alexander，我已经有了你，我怎么可能还会去亲别人？我想亲的只有你，还有你下面的那一根……”

Alec看起来要晕过去了。

 

Magnus带着不停对他道歉的Alec向餐厅走去。

“好了，my little cowboy，别再说抱歉了。”

“但我真的很抱歉，Magnus，我不该不信任你……”

Alec红着脸抓乱了自己头顶的那一块头发。

Magnus笑了笑，“我知道我看起来不怎么可靠，但Alexander请你放心，我绝对是个相当专一的人。”他说完又想起了什么，对Alec补充到：“哦还有，千万别让Simon的男朋友知道你曾经误会我亲了他。你完全不知道他男朋友吃起醋来有多可怕，他可能会挥着话筒架从舞台上冲下来……”

“你也完全不知道你的男朋友吃起醋来有多可怕。”

Alec学Magnus的样子噘着嘴，但他丰满性感的嘴唇做这样的动作让Magnus觉得简直是在引诱人犯罪。

“我想我现在知道了……”

 

Magnus牵着Alec的手，穿过校园的草坪，经过成群的学生，走过拥挤的停车场，对向他们投来的每一个不友善的目光都回以中指。

 _他才不在乎别人怎么看。_ Magnus会让整个城市都知道他有多爱Alec。他就是纽约之王。

 

The End


End file.
